


Chocolate Amargo

by Icedvalkyria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Día de San Valentín, Lime, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day, canonverse, mangaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedvalkyria/pseuds/Icedvalkyria
Summary: Dicen que a veces el sabor de cierta comida te trae recuerdos de algo, pues es una información que cala hondo en la memoria y despertar las sensaciones de nuevo es avivar esas memorias sean dulces o amargas. Eren estando en Marley no pudo evitar recordar ciertas cosas que vivió con Levi con tan sólo sentir la amargura de un chocolate oscuro.[ErenxLevi][Especial de San Valentín]





	Chocolate Amargo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShimizuBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimizuBlack/gifts), [Soulxphantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulxphantom/gifts), [Charly Land](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charly+Land), [Patatapandicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatapandicornio/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Créanme que si fuesen míos haría que Eren y Levi tuviesen varios hijos, casi un ejército de puros nenes.
> 
> Pareja: Eren x Levi
> 
> Dedicado a: Patatapandicornio que me hizo tag y le debo el tag a este reto desde hace millones de años ;A; Lean el que me hizo a mí se llama "El verde en sus ojos". También quiero dedicárselo a mi husbanda (Isabella Wigetta), a Soulxphantom, Mrs Rogers Stark y Charly Land porque son unas personitas súper lindas conmigo y se merecen muchas cosas bellas en esta vida :'3 hecho con amor ;;;; <3
> 
> Advertencias: Relaciones homosexuales, creo que es ultra obvio porque hasta ahora mi cerebro trabaja para puro yaoi. Quizá algo de lime, muy poco. Spoiler para los que no leen el manga.
> 
> No lo había subido antes, así que lo subo ahora

****

**Chocolate amargo**

.

**_\- Capítulo único -_ **

Los aullidos del viento gélido le acompañaban en la habitación de ese hospital, en el cuál residía en aquel tiempo. Marley era un lugar muy frío en comparación a su tierra natal. O bien, no estaba del todo seguro si se trataba de eso o el leve sentimiento de nostalgia que estaba atacando al soldado de ojos esmeraldas. No se suponía que debiera sentirse de esa forma, no era el mocoso vulnerable y temperamental que era antes, más bien debería de haber madurado lo suficiente, teniendo ahora sus 19 años de edad, como para enfocarse en su misión como soldado, porque eso era; alguien con una importante tarea que cumplir y no debía flaquear tan sólo por el frío nocturno o unos pocos recuerdos que venían ahora a su cabeza.

Eren tenía que ser frío, figurar a ser un hombre calculador y estoico, en cambio ahora se dejaba golpear por esos sentimientos que afloraban desde su alma.

Gruñó con suavidad recostado, a la vez que se ladeaba ligeramente a su diestra mirando directo a la pequeña mesita a su lado donde reposaba una caja diminuta, recibida ese día, pues Falco se la había entregado esa misma mañana temprano en una de sus habituales encuentros.

Ah, sí.

Exacto, eso fue. Todo era culpa de Falco. Realmente se sorprendió cuando éste llegó como ya era de costumbre a la banca para hacerle compañía, trayendo consigo algo extra en esta ocasión. El chico no le había ofrecido más explicaciones, sólo el tenue susurro donde le dejaba tácito que aquello que estaba allí le caería muy bien:

─ Señor Kruger, casi siempre se ve con la mirada algo vacía... y no le culpo, sé que es duro para usted estar así de lejos de su familia ─le explicó tomando asiento a su lado─, confío en que pronto los verá de nuevo. Por ahora, esto le hará sentir mejor, se lo prometo ─Falco le entregó una pequeña sonrisa de amabilidad luego de pronunciar esas palabras.

─ Gracias, Falco ─esta vez fue Eren quién esbozó una sonrisa sutil, formándola de una manera más realista. O más bien, ya no estaba actuando en ese pequeño instante.

Jaeger había guardado la caja, y no la destapó hasta cuando debió irse a su pieza para el momento de descansar. Luego de que le dieran su ración de la cena y se quedó totalmente solo se ocupó de destapar la cajita y reconoció al instante el contenido de esta.

Tenía dos chocolates, claro que lo reconocía, dentro de las murallas era difícil acceder a aquello, pero tal parece que allí era un poco más sencillo si se hacía la comparación entre los dos contextos. En el sótano de su padre había conseguido algunos.

Todo esto le hizo concluir finalmente que probar el chocolate fue lo que le llenó de nostalgia.

─ Amargo ─susurró para sí, pues el sabor seguía en su boca.

.

─ Capitán Levi. Mire lo que encontré ─llamó Jaeger a su superior.

Ambos estaban en otra búsqueda de objetos dentro del sótano del Dr. Jaeger. Aunque ya habían desmantelado la información más importante había otro montón de cajas que revisar aún, cualquiera de esas podría contener datos útiles así que era importantísimo darle continuidad a la búsqueda dentro de ese viejo sótano.

El capitán Levi se giró soltando uno de los polvosos libros que llevaba en sus manos para mirar qué se traía Jaeger. Sacudió sus manos con unas palmadas con la intención de remover el polvo de sus ya no tan pulcros guantes y avanzó hacia el frente prestándole su atención a Eren.

─ ¿Sabe lo que son? ─preguntó vehemente el joven a la vez que destapaba una caja metálica de apariencia hermética─, no es usual encontrar esto acá.

─ Eso creo, aunque esos se ven raros... ─comentó Levi sincero. Claro que sabía qué eran, cuando vivía en la ciudad subterránea recuerda que los capataces de la capital a veces bajaban para costearse ciertos objetos o servicios clandestinos, y recuerda claramente mirarlos cómo se comían esas golosinas que describían como empalagosas y adictivas ─. No es más que de esas chucherías que comen los cerdos de la capital para engordarse más. No es útil, déjalo y sigue buscando ─le ordenó restándole importancia al asunto.

─ ¿Raros?

─ Sí, nunca los había visto en color negro ─contestó dándole la espalda a Eren. Ackerman se ocupó de levantar un pesado baúl y lo trasladó hasta la mesa que tenía más cercana, con la intención de poder registrar meticulosamente el contenido de éste.

Jaeger le volvió a interrumpir:

─ Están delicioso, ¿probará uno?

─ Joder, Eren. En serio, ¿qué carajos haces? ─inquirió disgustado luego de girarse y mirar con repulsión─, es asqueroso... esa mierda lleva años aquí abajo.

─ ¡No! Le prometo que sabe bien ─le insistió Jaeger acercando la cajita metálica─, un poco amargo quizás, pero es delicioso. ¡Se lo juro!

─ Aleja esa puta mierda de mí. Y no lo vuelvas a comer.

Jaeger esta vez arrugó las cejas soltando un leve gruñido de frustración, infló un poco las mejillas y soltó el aire en un bufido.

─ Bien, si usted quiere acá estoy siendo objeto de pruebas de nuevo. Si sobrevivo hasta mañana deberá probarlo porque no es venenoso ─le aseguró el ojiverde antes de volver a cerrar la lata.

─ Déjate de esas bromas de mierda y vuelve a trabajar ─le ordenó hastiado. Levi volvió las manos enguantadas al baúl sacando los objetos de este ─. Maldito mocoso, deja ya de hablar de tu muerte tan a la ligera ─murmuró Levi sólo para sí.

No obstante Eren le escuchó, aunque no le dijo nada. ¿El capitán Levi se escuchó un poco afligido en eso último? Quizás eran puras ideas suyas, no estaba del todo seguro.

.

La habitación estaría en silencio si no fuese porque se llenó de los desgarradores gritos que Eren liberó a todo pulmón los cuales hacían eco en ese espacio cerrado. El dolor era tremendo, el hecho de ser capaz de crear nuevos miembros no significaba que por eso fuese menos agónico. Hanji se ocupó de apretarle la pierna a Jaeger para detener el sangrado y él sólo apretaba los bordes de la silla de madera donde reposaba soltando más quejidos al aire. Cauterizaron la herida y la curaron mientras que el castaño en medio de su dolor evitaba que la carne y el hueso volvieran a formarse.

No es como si Ackerman disfrutara de tal espectáculo, pero era algo necesario, había que hacerles creer a todos que Eren era un sobreviviente de guerra, además de alguien inofensivo. Apretó el entrecejo al mirar su rostro de dolor y atinó entonces a marcharse para quitarse los guantes y el delantal que ahora eran un desastre junto con todo el reguero de sangre que quedó allí en esa habitación.

Pasadas un par de horas se adentró a la habitación donde Eren se encontraba descansando en una camilla, ya vendado y tranquilo por los efectos de la morfina en su cuerpo. Levi tomó asiento en una silla que estaba cercana y lo contempló en silencio.

Eren se giró un poco a verle con su único ojo visible.

─ ¿Entonces cómo me veo, Capitán?

─ Hecho mierda ─le contestó él. Jaeger sonrió con gracia. Levi siendo siempre tan sutil como sólo él podría serlo─, si te mantienes así un buen tiempo, definitivamente no creo que alguien sepa que eres tú.

Jaeger asintió esta vez clavando el ojo esmeralda al techo. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos antes de animarse a hablar.

─ Creo que partiré mañana.

─ Lo sé.

─ ¿No me extrañará ni un poco? Yo lo extrañaré ─dijo Eren en un susurro afligido volviendo las orbe verde al mayor. La esmeralda y el mercurio chocaron en esa mirada.

─ Estás diciendo estupideces otra vez ─Levi no apartó los ojos. Se cruzó de brazos─. La estrategia está bien pensada, si lo haces bien y lo hacemos de la manera adecuada nos vamos a volver a ver. Así que no sé a qué quieres llegar.

─ Ya veo, se le hizo fácil hacerme esto, ¿no es así?

─ ¿Quién dijo que se me hizo fácil? ─inquirió arrugando las cejas─. Además, fuiste tú mismo quien me pidió que me encargara.

─ Debería darme una despedida aunque sea.

─ Estás siendo demasiado caprichoso ─se acercó ligeramente.

─ Quizá lo soy... ─sin separar la mirada le sonrió.

Eren se levantó un poco, incorporándose y quedando sentado en la camilla. Se le acercó y cogió el rostro pálido de Levi con sus dedos antes de dejar un beso suave en sus labios, no mentía cuando dijo que iba a extrañar al capitán, llevaba el corazón golpeteándole el pecho desde hacía un buen rato; parte por la ansiedad de la nueva misión que debían culminar y parte por tener que separarse de la persona que ama. Porque sí, ya llevaban un tiempo con esa relación que sólo había surgido entre ellos sin que se tratara de algo que buscaran, fueron sentimientos encontrados que de vez en cuando expresaban y pese a que había prometido hacer hasta lo imposible de que aquello no afectara su trabajo, tampoco era algo sencillo cuando esas emociones y deseos crecen.

A Jaeger le gustaría que se acabara todo cuanto antes. De manera de que pudiera degustar bien esos poquísimos años de vida que le faltaban. El tiempo corría y a veces sentía que con cada segundo que transcurría iba alejándose más del capitán sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo. Eren se sentía impotente en esa situación, tenía la necesidad y profundo deseo aferrarse, aunque no era lo correcto. Eran soldados y no debían ocuparse de algo tan superfluo como esos sentimientos personales, sí eran humanos también, pero la tarea y el peso que llevaban en los hombros valían por más que sólo por ellos.

Estaba siendo egoísta, y sí también caprichoso.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento profundizaron el beso, sólo lo supo porque hubo un leve estremecimiento de su parte por las manos de Ackerman en su nuca.

Se separaron segundos después, manteniendo la mirada y el silencio por otro par de segundos más.

─ Maldito, ¿no que te sentías muy mal hace rato?

─ ¿Lo convencí también? Puede que entonces la misión no salga tan mal ─sonrió burlón el castaño.

─ Jódete ─gruñó a punto de colocarse de pie. Eren se apresuró de cogerle la mano para evitar que se retirara del lugar.

─ Levi, no, quédate aquí. Será la última vez que te vea y luego pasará un tiempo...

─ Ahora piensas que puedes tutearme así tan de repente

─ No es la primera vez ─le hizo un poco de espacio en la cama.

El azabache le miró callado por unos cuantos segundos, él mismo detestaba esa situación, odiaba haberse acostumbrado demasiado a Jaeger cuando era algo incorrecto, y entonces ahora sucumbía a los deseos de ese muchacho sólo por quedarse mirándolo por unos cuantos segundos con esa gema visible que llevaba por ojo.

Bien, sólo una maldita despedida. Eran unas pocas horas de la noche que iba a quitarle, de todos modos era alguien que sufría de insomnio, luego en el alba le vería partir dando inicio al plan. Se acercó con parsimonia y se sentó en la mullida camilla, en seguida sintió uno de los brazos de Eren rodearle la cintura.

Hubo otro silencio y de nuevo sintió los besos de Eren sólo que estos se deslizaban por la piel de su cuello, de manera delicada y cuidadosa, tornándose continua y desesperada.

─ Vas a desangrarte si sigues así ─le advirtió con su voz ronca.

─ Ya cicatricé lo suficiente para evitar eso.

Levi no puso mucha contra tampoco, también atinó a tocar la tibia piel del castaño por debajo de las prendas que lo cubrían. Era una piel suave, contraria a la suya donde llevaba cicatrices, Eren no tenía ninguna cicatriz, obra de la regeneración, por lo que era de una textura muy tersa al toque. A veces pensaba en que parecía la piel de un infante en lugar de la de un joven de 19 años.

─ No cierres tanto tus heridas, idiota. Es contra el plan ─más besos en el cuello, bajando ahora a las clavículas. Sintió algo de cosquillas por lo que se apartó ligeramente incómodo.

─ Cualquier cosa me las puede volver a hacer ─dijo como si en verdad no le importara.

─ ¿Ah? Estás haciéndome pensar que eres del tipo raro con esos gustos... puto masoquista.

─ ¿Le molestaría que lo fuese? ─preguntó Eren esta vez.

─ Sólo digo que eres un puto mocoso caprichoso ─le gruñó antes de empujar a Eren haciéndole recostarse. Levi se ubicó sobre su cuerpo a seguir con los besos.

No era correcto hacer eso, se estaban afianzando de más y no estaba bien que unos soldados se aferraran al otro si alguno de los dos podría morir en cualquier momento. Aferrarse a esos sentimientos era buscar fragilidad, era crear puntos débiles en ellos y ofrecerse como presas de la desesperación si llegan a los peores momentos. Levi sufrió de tantas pérdidas que prefería no inmiscuirse con nadie más, se había jurado a sí mismo eso, pero contrario a lo que debiera hacer, termina ahora mezclándose en un lecho junto a un muchacho al que pueden matar en cualquier momento.

A un sujeto de vida demasiado efímera, que morirá en unos pocos años.

De un momento a otro la ropa les estaba empezando a estorbar. Fueron apartando cada tela que cubría sus cuerpos, sólo era Eren quién estaba cubierto por algo y era por las vendas y gazas que le envolvían, apretando el muñón que se encontraba en formación en lugar donde habría una pierna.

Levi lo contempló callado deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo, sólo observando la desnudez de su pareja y frenando la vista en donde la pierna izquierda terminaba incompleta.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─cuestionó el castaño curioso.

─ Nada importante ─no estaba acostumbrado a verle mutilado. Eso era todo.

Los besos se reanudaron al poco rato. Levi era consciente de la erección de Eren, la cual se rozaba contra su vientre desnudo causándole ciertos escalofríos. Un jadeo se salió de sus labios para cuando Eren rozó su erección a su entrepierna libre, que también se había despertado unos minutos antes. La mezcla de sensaciones ligado al hilo de pensamientos que llevaba desde hace un momento lo tenían lo suficientemente distraído para también dejarle soltar un suave gemido ante una leve mordida de parte de Jaeger, sintió la succión y la humedad en su piel, dejándole en claro que una marca quedaría hasta los próximos días.

«Maldito mocoso» Pensó Levi en ese instante. Mas no se quejó en voz alta.

De nuevo sintió las cosquillas en ese lugar, gracias a la barba despoblada que Eren llevaba en su quijada y por sobre sus labios. Ackerman arrugó un poco el rostro con algo de incomodidad.

─ Lo primero que haré cuando toda esta mierda acabe será arrancarte esa maldita barba de vagabundo sucio que traes puesta.

─ ¿Eh? ¡¿Ah?! ─Eren se quedó inmóvil al oír eso. Sin saber bien cómo reaccionar ─ ¿C-cómo dijo?

─ Lo que oíste.

─ Pero, Levi, se supone que es para verme diferente...

─ Exactamente, por eso hablo de cuando acabemos con toda esta mierda de la gente fuera de los muros. En serio te ves hasta más viejo que yo.

Eren no soportó soltar una suave carcajada.

─ Muy bien, Levi. En nuestro próximo encuentro quizá vuelva a tener el rostro lampiño ─le besó la frente.

Los labios se juntaron dando una nueva ronda de besos, sólo que la pasión estaba tiñéndolos esta vez. Sus cuerpos estaban cercanos pero podían sentir sus espíritus más próximos aún. Con el frío de esa noche buscaron el calor en el cuerpo del otro, amándose con las caricias y los besos, perlando la piel con el sudor de la actividad que se llevaba a cabo. No cruzaron más palabras, sólo en sus voces estaban los jadeos y el llamado de sus nombres. Acordaron no despedirse pero Levi sentía la despedida tácita a pesar de no haber palabras.

Después de que finalizaron en un clímax seguido del otro, en medio de las penumbras y con el cansancio a flor de piel los besos de ahora eran diferentes.

Aquellos besos a Ackerman se les estaban haciendo muy amargos.

No debieron formar un lazo tan fuerte, tomó la decisión equivocada y ahora debía de afrontar las consecuencias.

─ Por eso detesto las despedidas.

.

Desde el otro lado del mar, mirando la bahía teñida por la aurora del sol, Levi se cubrió con la capa verde propia de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Esperaban la señal de avance, pronto sería el próximo encuentro, iban a enfrentarse a sus verdaderos enemigos, a esos que había que eliminar por el bien de ellos y las personas en la muralla. Sólo así volverían a ser libres.

Levi sacó de uno de sus compartimentos del nuevo uniforme una caja de metal que tenía muy bien guardada. Esta vez sí se atrevió a probar, no le prometió a Eren hacerlo, pero aun así lo hizo, sin saber por completo porque. Sólo fue un pequeño impulso, aunque no tenía qué perder con eso.

El bocadillo se deshizo en su boca. Y sí, Eren no se equivocaba.

«Al final estabas en lo cierto, Eren. Es amargo. Casi todo lo que descubrimos allí lo era»

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Y feliz día de San Valentín :'D Esto es algo que tenía bastantes ganas de escribir. Algo sobre San Valentín y ya que el reto de Patata era escribir en canonverse, ¿por qué no ir en ambas cosas?
> 
> Hace un tiempo que no escribía algo medio ero ─sólo en los roles con la husbanda─ ¿Qué les pareció?
> 
> Por cierto, cuando Levi habla de cosas amargas que descubrieron, se refiere al hecho de que Eren morirá pronto. Vamos, acá según yo eran una pareja, de manera fortuita, pero lo eran. No es como si de verdad planearan enamorarse (?) ─la que lo planeaba era yo jujuju─.
> 
> En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfruté de escribirlo. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> PS: A Levi no le gusta la barba de Eren y a mí tampoco >:'c aunque sigue siendo hermoso... asdfkl
> 
> Edit: y ahora es canon esa idea wuju~


End file.
